Haqua du Lot Herminium
Current Background Haqua was the top student at her school in "New hell" and as such prided herself on it. She felt superior, and overall the best around. When she finally graduated, she was awarded a scythe as commemoration. Soon after she was sent to the human world to be the District Chief of Area 32, and to capture loose souls. Upon arriving, she accidently let a loose soul escape, and eventually ran into Keima and Elsie. Surprised to see her again, Haqua soon lied about her total captured souls when she heard Elsie's count, saying she had already captured 10, when in actuality had none, and in fact let one get away. Eventually the three were sent to find the loose soul she let escape, where she could no longer hide the truth for them. Soon after arriving Haqua was became possessed by the newly strong Soul, and pointed her scythe towards the two. Following Keima's advice, Elsie attempted to fill the gap in her heart, and in turn succeeded in saving her. Afterwards, the two captured the spirit, and Elsie handed it off to Haqua, to show what she accomplished. Haqua with her first soul, went back to New hell to file her report. After Kanon was stabbed by Fiore fom Vintage, Haqua was immediately told about the situation. She then proceeded to explain to Keima, that there was a very dark magic surrounding the dagger that was used to stab Kanon. In a failed attempt to remove the dagger, Diana told the others that it could not be removed without the help of another godesss. With Elsie running off to disguise as Kanon, Haqua was left to team up with Keima for these events. Second Arc In the later second Arc, Haqua had appeared in the skys above the battle between Flynn's group and the Chariot and Justice arcana shadows. Falling into the forest herself, Haqua struggled to find her missing scythe and Hagoromo. Only to find them amidst all the chaos that had been going on. In a wild attempt to get them back, Haqua lept up to her scythe where she open fired on the Chariot, only to be knocked back, where she fell unconcious. Later on however, when she awoke it appeared the fight was over, and her things were safe. Relieved by this, Haqua wandered around the camp before seeing several things that one might consider insane. It was during the time when she felt she was going insane when she noticed she no longer had a partner. And so, in a series of slip-ups, Haqua accidently slipped, releasing the partner collar from her hand, and only to have it land on the knight Flynn. Personality Haqua at times is short-tempered, and often harsh on herself about things. She exhibits various Tsunderish acts towards people, while trying to conceal her faults to uphold her reputation. Despite this, she has a soft spot for her friends, and is very caring about them. Abilities 'Hagoromo - '''This is the main equipment item for all of the Loose spirit squad members. It takes the form of a small cloth Raiment that the users carry around. Aside from allowing them to fly, The Hagoromo does many other things. Things such as: ''It can change the appearance of certain objects, such as clothes. It can become certain objects, such as a garbage can, but nothing animate. On top of this, it ability can be used offensibly with things such as drills, or javelins. It can create a doll, copying the exact looks of the person it is portraying as. It can become a cloak and erase the presence of the ones within it. Exclusive to Haqua, it is able to look into the past of the areas it targets. Usually spanning for only a couple of days. For the sake of the RP however, it is limited to around 15-20 minutes. Combat Haqua, while she isn't a fighter, holds some combat capabilities. Aside from slashing with her scythe, Haqua is able to use magic to ignite the scythe in azure flames, where they can then be used as mid-ranged projectiles against the enemy. Category:Anime Category:Female Category:DevaliousL Category:The World God Only Knows Category:Character